The Mummy 4: Rise of The Aztec!
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: The brilliance of the earlier Mummy movies return in this high paced, care free adventure starring Evy and Rick- with Alex and his new wife, of course. With all three of the greatest archeologists together in one place, there's bound to be an evil mummy.
1. Spilled Popcorn

The Mummy 4

Rise of the Aztec!

Characters-

Rick O'Connell (father/husband)

Evelyn O'Connell (mother/wife/sister)

Alex O'Connell (son/husband)

Lin O'Connell (in law/wife to Alex)

Jonathan Carnhan (uncle/brother)

**Prologue-**

In the dark, looming forests of South America, a powerful leader stood over the labor of his people. He had gone from a common citizen to the most successful dictator the Aztec had ever had. One by one, he conquered civilization after civilization. Everyone feared the name of the great Coatl, but could never stop him. Even the best warriors fell at the feet of the powerful man. In only a few months, he had a full army, all the riches of the land, and every person to control. He put them to work building his shrine, tending to his crops, and working to their full capacity. Anyone that couldn't work anymore would be sent up the Amazon River, never to be seen again. Coatl came from a long line of decedents who were gifted in the ways if magic. He used this power to trap every citizen in his reign and work for him until death. The sacred book of the Aztecs was the key to knowing all things. Many people tried to get their hands on it, but Coatl's army was too strong.

The small village of Coligua suffered the most of all the others. Coatl usually picked his slaves from there, and worked the villagers more than they could bear. Acalan, a young boy, was born into this captivity. He never thought of the negative side to his life, always hoping for a miracle to happen. He resented Coatl as much as anyone else in his control, and prayed for the day he would come crashing down by the hands of his own people. He had heard of a group of men who plotted for an ambush. They were growing in numbers, but they still needed more before they could revolt. The army that served the merciless leader was strong and powerful, never backing down from a threat. Acalan made up his mind that day that he would join the revolt, and that he would be there when Coatl fell to the ground in defeat.

The civilization needed a hero, someone to save them from their suffering...

**London 1950-**

"Not yet, Evi! We're almost there!" Rick reassured his wife.

"When can I take this blasted blindfold off?" she sighed, being lead to the kitchen. When they reached their destination, Rick finally laughed, "Fine, fine, take it off!"

Evi lifted the blindfold to see her son Alex and his new wife, Lin sitting at the table with grins upon their faces. "Happy birthday mom!" Alex smiled, giving her a hug.

"What's all this?" she gasped, looking at the giant chocolate cake lying on the counter. "And Lin, so glad you could come!" Evi said, giving her new daughter in law a welcome hug. "43 years old and still beautiful!" Rick laughed, kissing her.

"Oh don't remind me! I feel so old!" she grumbled.

"Anyway, we stopped by the grocery store and picked up the biggest chocolate cake we could find!" Alex said, beginning to cut it into sections.

"And, there's a part two to your birthday!" Rick added in between bites of cake. "Oh gosh, I'm not sure where this one will go!" she said sarcastically.

"No, this one was all me mom!" Alex reassured her.

"And now I'm happy again!" she smiled, eager to know that part two meant.

"I got tickets for all of us to see that new movie; Aztecs Gone Wild!" Rick yelled dramatically.

"Really? You know I've wanted to see that one ever since the war ended!" Evi laughed. "Well get your stuff ready because we're all going Aztec today!" Alex grinned. "This is certainly the best birthday I've ever had!" she smiled, "but, do I dare say it, where has Jonathan been this whole time?" she winced.

"Trying at his new job down the street; kind of feel sorry for him. I mean after the whole night club thing fell apart, he had no place to go!" Alex sighed.

"Well I don't. After all those years, having him follow me around the world... I finally thought we got rid of him!" Evi laughed.

"I'll tell him to meet us there. But we have to hurry, or we'll miss the show!" Rick rushed, herding the whole family out the house.

"You just HAD to stop for a burrito, didn't you Rick?" Evi yelled at her husband, who was hurriedly stuffing it into his mouth. "We're going to be late! Are you really going to do this on my birthday?" she pouted.

"Coarse not..." Rick said, or that's what Evi made out of the muffled reply. She dragged him out of the car and locked the doors. "Wait up!" Alex called from the car. "We're not as fast as you two old timers, but we're really close!" he wheezed, holding onto Lin for support. "Better... Be... Worth it!" she gasped.

"Did you bring the snacks?" Jonathan whispered over to his sister. She heaved up her purse, taking out a package of fries. "Pass that to your uncle." she whispered, sending the fries down the row. "I was saving this for church, but I guess you can have it now," she shrugged, giving Rick a double cheese burger. "Anything for us?" Alex complained. "You're almost 25, and you're begging your mother for food? What do you feed this boy Lin?" she smiled. Reluctantly, Evi handed Alex her last batch of barbecue ribs.

"Thanks!" everyone whispered in unison.

"At least they're quiet," she said to herself.

"Is anybody else seeing this bloody movie?" Jonathan yelled at the empty theater. "Who wants to see stupid Native Americans dance around in their underwear?" he cried.

"Sweetheart, can I see that cheeseburger?" Evi said quietly. When she received the burger, she stood up and chucked it right at his head. "What was that for?" he screamed, whipping off the condiments from his hair. "It isn't your birthday, now is it?" she grumbled. After that remark, one of the employees opened the door, narrowing his eyes. "What the heck are doing in here?" he yelled, looking at the odd group.

"You could hear us?" Alex giggled.

"The movie hasn't even started and we can all hear you; even from the men's restroom!" he gasped, backing back towards the door.

"Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to know how do get mustard out of somebody's eye?" Jonathan said, rummaging around blindly. With that, the poor employee ran out the theater, screaming for a raise. "I'm not with them!" Lin called after him. "Remember when you said that to me on our first date?" Rick laughed.

"Like it was yesterday! Or twenty five years ago," she said, her voice going dull.

"Don't worry, it's not like you're going to have a heart attack any time soon!" he reassured her.

"Sure, next year you'll be pushing me to my cake on a wheelchair! Then, I'll have to put on a catheter every time I have to take a whiz!" she yelled.

"Oh look! The movies starting!" Alex laughed, directing everyone's attention to the screen. Nobody seemed to notice the door silently lock behind them.

Aztecs Gone Wild was a true story about a young boy named Acalan, who hoped to become a warrior like his father. It was like an extremely violent way of showing a chick flick. It was also set right before the fall of the empire, which was the time the merciless dictator ruled.

"Jonathan? Are you crying?" Rick laughed at his brother in law.

"It's just so sad! He proposed to the girl of his dreams, and she says no!" he sobbed.

"I think the best part so far would be when the main character killed that thousand pound jaguar!" Alex said.

"She's seeing another man! Why?" Jonathan cried.

"Hey, Jimmy soap opera! Do everyone a favor and hush up! The days not over yet..." she sighed.

"Is it just me, or does the screen seem bigger to you?" Lin asked Alex.

"Kinda, but we have been sitting here for about an hour now," Alex grinned, "that's what movies do to you these days!"

Just as Rick was about to take a bite of his burrito, a gust of wind threw it into the trees. "What the heck?" he yelled.

"Why is it windy in here?" Evi asked.

"Rick, why is your burrito in the movie?" Jonathan screamed, getting up.

"Birthday or no birthday, I'm out of here!" he said on his way to the door. "It won't budge! We're trapped at this horrible movie!" he cried, loosing control of himself. The wind suddenly began to pick up speed, almost picking up Jonathan with a single blow. He gripped the handle of the door, screaming like crazy. "It's all a dream! If I keep on saying it, it's bound to come true!"

"Just hold on!" Alex yelled over to him.

"You're going to save me!" He hoped.

"No, we're sort of stuck here at the moment! You know we would if we could buddy," Rick laughed uncertainly.

"Stuck? We really are stuck! Oh gosh, I'm too old to die!" Evi sobbed, holding on to the back of her chair.

Jonathan was struggling to stay on the ground. "My popcorn!" he gasped, seeing it only a few feet away. He let one hand go and reached for his snack.

"Must I always say; it's not worth your life idiot!" Rick sighed.

"What's that you say, can't hear you!" he yelled, about to get hold of his buttery snack. The wind grew stronger as it sucked in everything around him. Just as Jonathan feared, his popcorn blew away from his grip. Without thinking, he kept forward and grabbed the falling pieces of kernels. He let out a yelp as he passed through the screen and into the South American rainforest. "Why do I even bother?" Rick shouted.

"And it looks like we're next!" Lin said, holding on to Alex. The whole theater seemed to tilt forward until they were directly above the scene.

"You know I'm afraid of heights!" Evi said to Rick, who was struggling to keep both of them from falling to their deaths. "Just don't look down!" he stuttered, holding onto her ankle.

"This isn't working!" Alex gasped, "It's been like five straight minutes of push ups!"

"Something's making the seats really slippery!" Rick gasped, face turning red. "It's like it's mocking us," Alex sighed, out of strength. The Aztec was filled with piercing screams as the four of them fell into the thick batch of trees.

"How can people actually live here?" Evi moaned, lying in a thick bunch of grass. "We don't even speak their language!" Alex added.

"It's sweaty, humid, and filled with shabby Indians!" Lin chimed in.

"I'm missing the pygmies already!" Jonathan grinned, holding up his popcorn bowl. "Do you know if they have free refills here?" he laughed.

"Not for people who willingly fling themselves into movies," Rick said, throwing the empty bowl into the trees. "Let's try to find somebody around to help us." Evi sighed, looking around for her purse. "Great. He gets his popcorn and I get a burnt bag oozing with barbecue sauce!" she gasped, holding up the flaming item.

"Well, let's get a move on people!" Alex called to everyone. Filled with ambition, they all started towards the sinking sun, hoping there wasn't a mummy involved in this adventure.


	2. Sisterly Love

They spent hours trudging through the forest in the blackness of the night, having found nothing. The group finally made it to a small town, with no one in sight. Rick stopped suddenly as he heard something rustling in front of them. "Stay here," he whispered, moving forward. He waited for a moment, like a cat stocking its prey. Then he pounced, with his arms open, into a thick brush of leaves. Instead of finding an animal of some sort, he unclenched his hands to discover a boy, no older than thirteen, with a frightened look in his eyes. Rick slowly got up, showing that he meant no harm. Instead of running away, the boy stayed in his place, now filled with interest. "You're that boy; Acalan, right?" Evi said, remembering the main character of the movie. He remained puzzled, wondering why these weird people knew his name. "Don't be frightened; we're here to help." Lin said in a soft tone. Acalan wasn't scared at all actually. It seemed that they were the answers to his prayers, the people that would save them from Coatl's reign. "You don't speak English?" Jonathan sighed, "How are we going to get through to this one?"

"Patience, that's all it takes," Evi smiled, going over to Alex.

"You don't happen to know how to speak Spanish, do you?" she whispered.

"No clue," Alex said, shaking his head.

Acalan didn't have any idea what they were talking about either. He knew he had to bring them to the secret group for advice. Tentatively, he started to the man on his right, taking his hand in his. "Aw, look, Jonathan made a friend!" Evi laughed, seeing his expression. "Uh, people! Are you sure this is safe? What if he's going to keep me hostage or something?" he wailed, getting closer to the village. "This must be where he lives," Evi sighed, seeing the broken debris and the smell of death. "Sounds like a pretty mean mummy to me!" Rick grumbled. Acalan hushed him down quickly, hearing somebody close. They all ducked silently into the grass. One of Coatl's guards were going around to all the houses, making sure they were all there. He turned around, leaving for another row of houses. "Yes," Alex breathed, seeing him leave. Acalan took them inside his house, pushing the wooden door closed behind him. His parents, expecting him back, were really surprised to see five extra people with him. "Who are these people Acalan?" his father said in Spanish. With no reply from his son, he grabbed his emergency pointed stick, aiming it at Rick's throat. "Friends! We're all friends here!" he stammered.

"Father! They have come to save us! They come from the great son god!" he yelled, instantly making his father lower the weapon. "Yes, I guess you could put it like that!" Lin said.

His scowl quickly turned into a grateful smile. He dropped the stick and gave Rick a hug, tears forming in his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you!" he sobbed, until he hugged everybody in the group. "What's wrong with these people? All they ever to is hug!" Jonathan laughed.

Once they were outside their house, they were mobbed by all the villagers. Most of them had barely any clothes on them, and they were ragged and covered in dirt. Still, the hope of being free burned in their hearts. "They want us to save them?" Alex moaned. His perspective changed when a little girl broke free from her mothers grasp, running into his legs. She looked up into Alex's eyes, saying, "Help us."

"Now how can you say no to that?" Evi said, picking up the little girl. "We're friends and we're going to help."

"How can you help a whole village of people when the only two words you say are hello and friend?" Rick said sympathetically.

"That's more than enough vocabulary for me!" Jonathan sighed.

"We can't meet here, they'll catch us!" one of the men said, moving them all into a house. Under a rug in the middle of the floor, there was a trap door that lead to an underground room. "Cool place!" Alex whispered, climbing down the rope ladder. The leader of the group stood up, shushing everyone until the room was silent. He began talking to the group in a confident tone. Everyone seemed to be into his speech; except for the O'Connell's, who couldn't understand anything he was saying.

"How are we going to help these guys if we can't get a word he's saying?" Evi said quietly. "He's saying we're the answer to all their problems, the one who will stop some big bad dude," Jonathan replied. Everyone turned and looked at him strangely.

"How did you know all that?" Alex gasped.

"I didn't take three years of the art of reading body language in high school for nothing!" he laughed.

"You mean playing charades for three weeks straight with your geeky friends?" Evi laughed.

"And you said it was pointless," he smirked.

"Fine, fine I take that back! Just tell us what he's saying!" Evi snapped. Jonathan hesitantly headed forward for a better view of the man. He looked like everybody else, nothing special about him. But it was that he was talking about that really moved him. "He wants us to confront this guy, which isn't at the top of my list of favorite ways to die, and talk him into letting them all free. I honestly think his crazy!" he explained.

"That's probably not the best idea!" Rick laughed, "Maybe they said we should go out to eat instead."

"No, I'm sure that's what they want us to do," Jonathan sighed. "They also say we should wait until the morning when the guards can't catch us!"

"Well that's great! What else does mister know it all have to say?" Alex said, growing tired of the gibberish. "It should be over soon," Evi soothed, trying to keep him quiet.

Actually, the meeting lasted three more hours than they thought it would. Alex was so sleepy he was about to fall over backwards. Then, the speaker stopped abruptly, frozen in his tracks. "Did they finally run out of words to say?" Rick whispered, not wanting to break the silence. He to stopped suddenly and looked up. "Someone's coming." Lin breathed. Everyone just stood there, holding their own breaths. Their worst fears came to life when the sound of footsteps became louder and louder. Coatl's solders swore they heard people's voices coming from the house, but when they walked in, they found nothing. Everyone below would've gotten away from a horrible punishment, if it wasn't for a certain man that was destined for nothing but a life of stupidity. "ACHOO!" Jonathan blew, letting out a sneeze that could be heard by every animal in the rainforest. Instantly, the solders jammed their swords down, cutting a big enough hole for them to squeeze through. The slaves began to panic, fleeing ever which way for a way out. Some of the lucky ones were able to climb through an open window, but for the others, their lives were about to end in the worst way imaginable. Human sacrifices. The shock the solders felt was one no other in the village had. Finding five odd people in the middle of chaos and mayhem. They knew they couldn't kill them there in the basement; the reward for capturing foreigners was just too great. So, they decided to bring the captives to their great king, much to the O'Connell's pleasure. "I don't like to be restrained!" Jonathan yelled, struggling in his arms. "Once again, nice going bro!" Evi scowled, hating it as much as he did. "I've got to learn how to throw a punch as good as these Aztecs do!" Rick said to Alex. "Who woulda thought," he remarked.

"Silence slaves! You will be taken to the great Coatl for consultation!" the soldier snapped, nudging them forward.

"Okay, Mr. Dude, don't you think you and you're nice guards can leave us with a warning? And we can go our happy ways back to London and forget this ever happened?" Jonathan sighed, stopping at the grimacing look on Coatl's face.

"What were you doing to my slaves?" he demanded.

"I see why you might be a little mad at us right now..." he started, pulling out a wad of bills."But this can clean this problem right up!"

Coatl narrowed his eyes, snatching the money from him. "Worthless paper!" he growled, throwing it into the fire pit. "What the heck? That was 300 pounds!" he yelled. His response brought the guards back in a hurry to retain Jonathan from going rouge. "Where do you hail from strangers?" he spit.

"I think he wants to know where we live," Jonathan whispered, seeing everyone's puzzled expressions. "2007 Sherwood Drive, why?" Evi shrugged.

"Sher- Wod?" he repeated, fully confused.

"Yes, east of Big Ben... About 10 miles from the huge lake... Ever been there?" Rick joked.

"And right down the street from the neighborhood bar!" Jonathan said, trying to keep a straight face. "Bar? I do not understand," Coatl grumbled.

"Where you drink flavor filled margaritas and meet girls that you can take home and-"

"-not anymore you don't!" Evi budded in.

"you all think you can make a mockery of me?" Coatl roared, picking up yet another sharp stick. "No! Not the stick!" Alex laughed.

"You pathetic bunch of lunatics! Dressed like bandits and wreak of garbage!" he yelled, grabbing Jonathan by his shirt collar. "Any chance you got any of that?" Lin whispered.

"He said you look pretty," he stuttered, running out of air.

"I guess there isn't any work for you," Coatl said, rummaging through his pockets, "the only thing you're good for is a good sacrifice. The sun god should appreciate your body!"

"Could you repeat that, I didn't get it." Jonathan said, not pleased of what he said. "I'll arrange for the priests to meet us at the inactive volcano when the moon is in full view," he smiled, happy to see the annoying man yell out in pain.

"Hey, Evi? Know anything on human sacrifices?" he winced.

"Um, just that priests stretch their victims on an altar, where they light a fire over your chest and rip out your heart," she said, looking sorrowfully at her brother.

"WHAT? But I like where my heart is, inside my body!" he yelled, breaking free of the firm grasp. "It's really not thy bad! After you're dead they roll your body down the side of the pyramid, where you'll lay in a heap of other decaying bodies..." she added, wishing she hadn't said anything at all. "Great. Was that supposed to make me feel better?" he smiled sarcastically.

"Forget that! What are you going to do with us before you hand over Jonathan to the sun god?" Rick said impatiently.

"Is nobody going to back me up?" Jonathan complained. Everyone silently shook their heads. "You'll do great uncle John!" Alex grinned.

"After all I've done for you," he glowered.

"Just wondering, what the heck are you going to do with the rest of us? Are you planning on taking all our organs too?" Lin asked.

After a while, Coatl finally got what she was saying. "You can become slaves like everyone else," he shrugged. "Guards, take these future slaves to their cells!" he shouted, summoning three of his best men. They threw them all in a small dirt room, sealing the door behind them. About thirty minutes later, a solder came back to their prison with a small plate of food that looked big enough for only one person. "Yuck! This looks like pig intestine!" Alex said, holding his nose.

"I don't know if I can eat this!" Evi winced. They were all starving like mad, but weren't about to eat food that looked like it'd been sitting in the sun for a month. "You better eat it before it eats you!" Rick laughed, dividing the grub into four equal sections. "Hey! Where's mine?" Jonathan frowned.

"People who decide to sacrifice themselves don't get food! It's a waste!" Evi said, truly enjoying herself. "That hurts." he said, ticked off. "Why don't you try the elephant dung?" Jonathan smirked, shoving a handful of it into her mouth.

"That's it!" she yelled, spitting it out.

"Okay that was a little uncalled for," Alex laughed.

"What you doing to do about it?" Jonathan smiled.

"I... Am going to kill you!" she screamed, tackling him to the ground.

"Dad? Aren't you going to stop them?" Alex yelled over their screams.

"Nah! It's too much fun to watch her kick his butt!" he replied.

"Welcome to my world," Alex muttered over to Lin. Jonathan finally broke away from her tight grasp, running around the room like he was being chased by an angry bull. "Oh help! I'm being attacked by a grannie!" he taunted.

"You're older than me stupid!" she screamed.

"Are you sure you want to do that Jonathan?" Rick said, visioning his death bed. "I'm going to die anyway, why not now?" he shrugged. Evi scooped up the rest of the food and shoved half of it down his pants. "AHG-" Jonathan screamed. Once he slowed down, she brought him to the floor, holding his throat. She picked up a stick and aimed it at his face. "Uh dad! Why did you leave a sharpened utensil in the reach of a crazed woman?" Alex said, getting nervous for his uncles sake.

"Okay, okay, this has gone far enough!" Rick sighed, beginning to pry them apart. "Son! Help me!" he struggled. Alex joined his father and pulled his hardest. Finally, their hard work paid off as they got the two siblings off each other, and the weapon out of Evi's hands. "No! I want to make him suffer!" she wailed, struggling on her husbands arms. "Listen to me, calm down! Just a little would be nice." he said sweetly, rubbing her shoulders. "No, no, no!" she mumbled, tossing around.

"She won't stop!" Alex moaned, plugging his ears.

"Darling, please?" he begged, hoping she wouldn't pass out or anything. Eventually, he ran out of ideas and lay his head down against the wall. Everyone was beginning to get a headache from the painful screeches. "Oh my heck dad! Just kiss her already!" Alex yelled. Rick held her still long enough to give her a short kiss. The annoying sounds stopped immediately, as Evi laid her head on his chest. "Why didn't I think about that?" Rick wondered, breathing a sigh of relief. After a moment of peaceful silence, Rick got Evelyn up to face Jonathan. "Anything you want to say to your sister young man?" he said sternly.

"I'm sorry for selling you when you were three." he mumbled.

"You did WHAT?" she said, really angry.

"Nothing!" Jonathan said quickly. Evi scowled, and Jonathan went on. "I'm sorry for intentionally provoking you," he said, coming back to reality.

"Your turn," Rick said, moving Evi forward. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "He doesn't deserve one," she said stoutly, avoiding staring directly into his eyes. "Common," Rick prodded.

"No!" she yelled, turning her back on him.

"Don't worry! In five minutes she'll be all hugs and kisses!" Rick whispered so she couldn't hear.

Just as Rick suspected, five minutes was all it took to bring Evelyn back to her senses. "I'm so so so sorry!" she cried, giving him a hug.

"How do you know these things?" Jonathan asked, wanting to know his secret. "I've been living with her for about twenty years, I know how the female mind works!" he smiled.

A few seconds later, the same guard came back to check up on them. "We haven't been doing anything! You can't prove anything!" Alex gasped, not wanting to get into any more trouble.

"It's time for the sacrifice," he grumbled, opening the door.

"Yes! Take me with you! I'll be anywhere then with HER!" Jonathan yelled, running behind the guard. Two other men entered the room to bring the others with them. "That volcano seems really nice at the moment!" he stuttered, trying to let out a weak laugh. "You better be scared," Evi grinned.

Jonathan's enthusiasm for being ripped apart quickly drained as he was tied to a stone slab and surrounded by monks uttering silent prayers to the gods. "Hey, strange people," Jonathan muttered. The priests went closer to him, tacking off his shirt. "Not the fire! My chest doesn't deserve the flames!" he wailed, regretting what he'd done.

"Begin," Coatl shouted, a cruel smile etched upon his face.

"Evi? Are you positively okay with this?" Rick asked, seeing her sullen expression. "Perfectly fine with my brother dying!" she said confidently.

"Fine! Don't do anything!" he laughed, not caring which way she chose. The priests continued on with the ritual, repeating the same words over and over again. Jonathan tried stalling as much as he could, but nothing could stop the priests once they began. "No! Please spare me!" Jonathan cried, seeing the flaming stick coming closer to his face. "ANYTHING!" he protested. "Do you like fast food? I'll give you a coupon! 40 percent off!"

The fire was so close to Jonathan's heart, he thought he could hear his skin sizzling. "WAIT- what if I took you on a tour to London?" he gasped.

Coatl held up his hand to silence the priest's actions. "Show me how you got here," he glowered, standing up.

"I'll tell you everything! Outside this village there was this wind, then boom! We landed here in crazy town!" Jonathan shouted.

"Are you mad?" Alex yelled.

"Yes! And after all the crap Evi gave me I will tell Coatl here how to get to London!" he laughed.

"Jonny! I'm sorry! You know that's what we do; we fight, we yell, that's who we are!" Evi said, lowering her head.

"I don't need anymore of your help peasant! I have all the knowledge I need to conquer this... London!" Coatl said powerfully.

"My mistake!" he whispered, knowing everyone probably hated him twenty times more than before. The leader gathered together all his men and headed out towards the outskirts of the village. "Oh great God of the wind! Take me to London!" he smiled.

"It's not that easy smart alic!" Alex sighed.

"Then how does it work?" Coatl said, annoyed at the incompetence of the five people. "He's asking how the heck to get the wind blowing," Jonathan sighed to Rick. "How are we supposed to know?" Rick glowered.

"Maybe we need to repeat some things that we did the theater," Evi whispered.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Lin asked.

"Just thought I was being helpful!" she snapped. "So does that mean I can throw another cheeseburger at Jonathan?" she hoped.

"You people underestimate my powers! I have magic!" Coatl smirked, raising his arms into the air. "Oh... Crap." Alex breathed. The wind began to pick up around the trees. "Why does he get powers?" Jonathan groaned.

Surprisingly enough, only the solders were affected by the tornado like scene. "I wanna come too!" Jonathan wailed, flailing his hands around like a five year old. No matter how hard they all tried, nothing happened to the O'Connell's. "soon I will have the whole world in the palm of my hands!" he laughed, happier than ever. All at once, all his military got sucked into a vortex looking object, vanishing from sight.

"So we're stuck here," Lin said to herself.

"When's mastermind here going to realize London is only a city?" Jonathan smirked, going through the things Coatl left behind. "Dibs on the swords!" Rick grinned, picking up a Bowie looking knife. "Wait a go Jonathan! You just had to ruin everything!" Evi yelled playfully, giving him a short hug. "You've done better," she whispered.


	3. Mayhem and yet Another Mummy

The streets of London were filled with mayhem and terror on that Tuesday morning. Coatl and his army had the whole town under their control in a matter of minutes. The military tried everything in their power to stop the raging Aztecs from destroying the city, but they were stronger. Even with all the modern weapons the police force had, nothing topped the ability of the pointed stick. "This is the smallest world I've ever seen!" Coatl remarked, towering over the burning buildings.

"My lord, there's something you should know. The world is a lot bigger than this tiny civilization. Across the seas there is more land with more people to conquer!" one of his men said bravely.

"Then we head out for the rest tomorrow at the break of dawn." he replied.

"I'll get the troops ready," the solder grunted, turning around abruptly.

All The TV's and radio stations around the area were buzzing with warnings. "Rouge army crashes through city." and "beware of broken materials in the streets; stay inside," were the most repeated. The locals didn't know what to make of this. The only thing they did know was that the O'Connell family hasn't been around for a while.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Jonathan repeated over and over. The village surrounded the doomed family in hope of contorting them. "Coatl was the only one who could break the spell," Acalan sighed.

"This boy says all this time they were under a spell!" Jonathan translated.

"So we can work together," Rick thought out loud.

"Together?" all the villagers said in unison.

"Why are you all afraid of this dude?" Alex asked.

"From all that we've been through, there's nothing that can stop you from doing what's best for everyone!" Evi added. Everyone just shrugged sadly, knowing they couldn't defeat him alone. "So they want us to kill him while they sit back and watch?" Rick yelled, "I don't think so! Jonathan, try to tell these people we need their help to do this,"

"Come on chaps! I'm slightly older than nineteen and live off my brother in law, and I happened to be able to beat the tar out of two mummies!" he said rather proudly, holding up his blue pocket diamond for everyone to see.

That certainly roused up the crowd quite a bit. "Way to go Jonathan! Even if you changed the story up a bit..." Evi smiled, knowing he'd done the right thing.

"We can do this!" Alex said, joining his dad.

"We just need all the men, and Acalan I guess, weapons, a good thinking snack, and a little pinch if magic," Rick yelled.

"Ready to teach these people mummy style?" Evi said, taking hold of Rick's hand. "Oh yah! Bring it on!"

Coatl charged forward, moving without fear. He was making his way eastward to Egypt. He knew there he would find the ancient spell book, the book of the dead, and use it to bring back all the men who were killed before they got their chance at world domination. There was only one problem. Between the ruthless army and their prize was one huge ocean, the great Atlantic. This angered Coatl. "How can one mere thing stand in my way of victory?" he growled, seeing his follower's doubtful expressions. He would show them. Using all his might, he summoned his dark powers together. First, there was no reaction. Then, the water began to ripple. All of a sudden, twenty thousand miles of ocean shot up into the air, making a wide passageway for him and his army to cross. The people that inhabited the area stood there, frozen in fear. Coatl had come and destroyed everything in his path.

While the army marveled at their master's work, Coatl just started forward, as if nothing had happened. "To Egypt!" he called out loudly. "And get me a margarita from neighborhood bar!"

"Alex and I will stay here and train the slaves- I mean recruits- while you take Lin to find his story book," Rick instructed Evi.

"Oh, you don't think I know how to fight?" she laughed, giving Jonathan a sideways glance.

"I just thought you two would like some mother daughter bonding time!" he replied, kissing her briefly. "I know you'll do great," Rick smiled, letting her go.

"And just what am I supposed to do?" Jonathan demanded.

"You... You can keep watch!" Alex said keeping his focus on gathering the swords into a giant pile. "Now that's what I like to hear!" he grinned, sitting peacefully down on a log.

"So what exactly does this spell book have to offer?" Evi asked, being careful to avoid the droppings around them. "Well, from what I know, you can do anything with the powers it gives you, save the world or destroy it," Lin explained.

"Where did you learn to know that?" Evi said, full of wonder.

"When you're lived in the Himalayas all your life, you meet people," she grinned. "The person that taught me how to decipher spells was professor Goldburn," Evi said, continuing the conversation. "You mean Eddie Goldburn?" Lin said excitedly, remembering the old name.

"You know Eddie?" she replied with a surprise. "He was the decedent of Napoleon, who sent troops all over the world!"

"His son used to come over and help my mom and I clean the place up," Lin said, gazing at the pyramid now that it was in full view. "Wow! I still can't get over the fact that you've been living for thousands of years!" Evi breathed eager to know everything she did. "Napoleons last big find was in Egypt, when he searched for the Oasis of Adam Shere, which is another story, Alex can tell you about it; anyway, that last find was in-"

"1486!" Lin smiled, happy to know there was somebody who was just as smart as her. "You are the daughter I've always wanted!" Evi cried, feeling the same way.

"Alex should be glad to have a wonderful mother like you," Lin said, showing a small smile. "I know your mother is more than grateful to have a daughter like you!" Evi corrected, contorting her. "We're always here for you," she said softly.

Alex and his father were hard at work trying to teach a bunch of peasants how to fight like a pro. They've spent hours under the scorching sun, clashing swords and throwing punches. "Pretend that your opponent is the worst thing that you can think of, and think about winning, and how good you'll feel once he's dead!" Alex instructed, looking over everyone's work. He went over to Acalan, who was doing better than he expected. "Wow, you're like a natural born sword fighter!" he admired.

"My grandfather used to teach me before Coatl took over," Acalan said.

As usual, Alex only understood half of what he was saying. "Well, you should be ready to fight him," he confessed.

Acalan didn't seem to be listening to him. He was too busy staring at a girl, around his age, who was choosing a sword a few feet away from them. "Do you like her?" Alex asked, obviously knowing what his answer was. "You're not going to get anywhere just standing here like a lump! Go talk to her!" Alex said, giving him a push forward. Acalan looked back at him, thinking it wasn't the best idea in the world. "Go on," Alex persisted. "The love doctor strikes again!" he said to himself. He sat down and watched Acalan go over and start a conversation. He didn't know anything they were saying, but he thought it sounded like he was hitting off pretty well. That changed when the girl laughed and walked away. Acalan came back looking really disappointed. "Don't worry! Your old man here will hook you up after this whole war thing ends!"

Meanwhile, Jonathan was fast asleep, snoring in the shade. "Hey!" Rick yelled over to him. The snoring continued. "Great," he mumbled, stopping what he was doing to wake him up. He silently went over behind him, and then quickly turned over the log he was laying on. Jonathan went down, head first into a pile of mud. "What was that for? I was in the middle of my dream date with Kate!" he complained, struggling to stand up.

"You better get your butt out there and help get these hopeless people trained!" Rick said.

"But I can't even train myself!" Jonathan sighed.

"That's not true; you have a gift in... Don't worry; it'll come to you eventually!" Rick smiled.

"Evi had to pick him," he grumbled, picking up a sword that was two times bigger than him. "You know what! How about you sit over there, and entertain yourself with this stick!" Rick said, holding a small stick.

"Fine!" he pouted, going to the corner of the village.

"A little farther!" Rick yelled, until Jonathan was completely obscured from his view. "Perfect!"

The Medjai of Egypt were going through their usual activities of the day, traveling across the country looking for trouble. The O'Connell's old and trusted friend Ardneth Bay sure wasn't expecting what was about to happen. The sun seemed to dim as Coatl and his army arrived at their destination. "Get every Medjai out here now!" he yelled to the twelve tribe leaders. They sped off on their horses, riding as fast as they could. "I've come for the book of the dead!" Coatl cried to the remaining Medjai.

Luckily, Ardneth had picked up some Spanish from previous experiences. "Leave this place!" he warned.

"I will do no such thing! My army is bigger than yours!" Coatl grinned.

"You drinking a margarita; guess you've met the O'Connell's!" he laughed.

"I'll kill you know, and take the book!" Coatl smirked, signaling to his army.

Ardneth was about to panic when the rest of the Medjai showed up over the horizon. "We will see how great you are," Coatl said, narrowing his eyes.

Ardneth went back to his gathered men and gave them an encouraging speech. "We don't know who these people are, or where they came from, but they want the book of the dead, that we are sworn to protect! You've all been trained for this, and I know you can do it. We all are Medjai, and this is what we're supposed to do!"

An uprising cheer came from the men, who were ready for anything.

Evi and Lin were making their way through the rooms of the pyramid, looking for the book. "Well Rick didn't give us any instructions on where it was!" Evi said, flustered.

"It must be somewhere safe, protected I guess," Lin replied, trying to be somewhat helpful. They walked past a row of columns, entering a giant room surrounded by various statues. "I'm guessing it's in here!" Lin corrected herself. Evelyn took a step forward, accidentally triggering a trap. "Being around Jonathan so much has its flaws!" she sighed, preparing for the worst.

A series of arrows shot through the air, heading straight for them. Instinctively, Evi ran behind one of the statues, taking Lin with her. The arrows whizzed past their heads, barely missing them. Once the first hurdle was over with, they prepared themselves for the next. Out of the walls came hundreds of razor sharp spikes. Every second, they seemed to be getting closer and closer together. "Let's go!" Evi yelled, taking Lin's hand. Her eyes widened as she saw the sleeve of her shirt was snagged by one of the arrows. "Help!" she cried, not wanting to become a cabob. Evelyn stayed by her, pulling at the arrow. "It won't come loose!" she yelled back, beginning to panic herself. Not knowing what else to do, she ripped the sleeve of her shirt off, letting her free. "Sorry about the shirt," Evi sighed.

"No time!" Lin said, running towards the book.

The spikes were almost a foot away from them. Running as fast as they could, they lunged themselves at the doorway, just as the spikes clanged together. "The book of spells," Lin breathed, eager to open its pages.

"Let's get it and try to get out of here," Evi panted, still tried from the long run.

"I guess we make a good team, you and I," Lin smiled, carrying the book with her. "I guess we do!" Evi smiled back.

"Where is that woman?" Rick wondered, his patience wearing thin.

"Don't worry! You know mom; a little trouble in the way, a few mishaps, then she and Lin will come strolling in like nothing happened!" Alex laughed.

"You're right, I'm starting to act like sir sleeps a lot over there!" he smiled, gesturing over to the snoring creature.

"Hey," Alex said softly, tapping Jonathan lightly on the shoulder, "would you like a nice cup of warm milk, or a cookie to make you feel better?" he smiled, rubbing him on the back. "Oh wait, I forgot! The whole time you were busy sleeping like a baby, we've been working our butts off and sweating like a blasted hippo!" he yelled, startling his uncle. He shot up, knocking over a pile of rocks. "Can't I just have a few minutes to myself?" he shouted, staggering up.

"It's been six hours!" Rick corrected, not surprised.

"I've been through a lot in the past two days; I've been sucked into a pathetic movie, with pathetic people, sleeping on a pathetic log, and getting knocked up by my pathetic sister!" Jonathan screamed irritably.

"Well, you can finish training THEM while Alex and I take a long, long nap!" Rick grinned, taking his place. Jonathan scowled, and started off towards everyone else in a huff.

Rick glanced over to Alex, who was already shot out on the ground. Rick was about to get up and check on his brother, but a sudden scream from the crowd told him otherwise. He laid on the log, looking up into the blue sky. His eyes were almost closed when a cry from deep inside the jungle, jerking him awake.

"RICK!"

Reluctantly, he got up and peered through the leaves. Evelyn and Lin were back, holding the book with them. "It's been horrible Rick! We almost got killed back there! But, if I do say so myself, getting the book was a piece of cake!" she smiled, proudly handing it over to him. "That's great." Rick said blandly, trying to put on a fake smile. Evi went over to where Alex was sleeping. "Aw, he looks so cute when he's asleep! Should we get him up?" she whispered.

"Well we were trying to get some sleep, since we've been up all night working," Rick explained. "You two look like you could use one too!"

"Maybe... But the book..." she yawned. She laid down next to her husband, Lin doing the same with Alex. "We... Got a lot of work to do..." she said, drifting off, still clutching the worn book.

Ardneth and Coatl were locked in a never ending battle, fighting for their lives. The both of them were equally skilled, so it was hard for them to pick a weak spot. Coatl gave his enemy a merciless glare, showing the cold and hatred in his eyes. "You seem to know what you're doing, Medjai," he snarled, swinging his sword angrily. Ardneth didn't know what to do; more and more Aztec solders came flooding into the battle, more than his own men could bear. He wondered why the O'Connell's haven't showed up to save the day yet. "Soon you will die, pathetic one!" Coatl smirked.

"You know nothing. Us Medjai never back down from a fight, never," he said proudly, standing for the bravery and the justice of he and his men. Coatl had him cornered, and was about to take the final blow when, from nowhere in sight, a dark shadow appeared over the two men. Bullets began to whiz in the air, killing many of the Aztecs with it. Coatl looked up in shock to see a ragged old ship hovering in the air. A face appeared from the side, with a smile that could only be mistaken for one person. Izzy Burges. He served as the transportation for the O'Connell's on their previous adventure, jumping from place to place looking for their lost son. "Happy to see me?" Izzy yelled down to Ardneth.

"Happy as always my good friend!" he replied.

"O'Connell have anything to do with this?" he demanded.

"I have a hunch," Ardneth grinned.

"Well that's just great! Another mummy! Let's kick some Aztec butt!" Izzy said with a hint of enthusiasm. He began shooting again, trying hard to avoid hitting any Medjai.

"You called your friend for help defeating me?" Coatl laughed, "My army keeps on getting stronger! You're hopeless!"

With that, they continued their battle, never backing down.

Izzy eventually ran out of bullets, making him almost defenseless. "What would O'Connell do?" he asked himself, instantly knowing an answer. He grabbed one of the sandbags weighing the airship down, chunking it down. It hit about three Aztecs with a thud. "Hah!" Izzy grinned, "Still got it!"

"So, now that we have the book, how are we supposed to get back to London?" Lin asked the others.

"Good point," Rick sighed. They've been trying to decipher the spells ever since they woke up from their nap. "Since we don't know these symbols, let's just ask someone around here to read it!" Evi shrugged, putting down the book in defeat. Alex picked it back up, knowing just who to ask. "Alex?" Lin and Evi said in unison.

"Be right back ladies!" he called from the forest.

"Hey dude, can you understand this gibberish?" Alex said, handing him the book. Acalan's eyes widened as he saw the words revealed on the page. "This... Is it," he laughed, knowing it was what they've been searching for. He tilted the page over to Alex, trying to describe what the symbols meant. "Sangi- lanka, rang, lesam," he said slowly. Alex tried his best to repeat the phrase. Soon, he got it figured out. "But why hasn't it worked?" he wondered.

Acalan knew exactly what he was talking about. He got up, and went inside his house. He came back shortly after, holding a strip of meat in his hands. "Eww... What is that?" Alex gasped, moving away from him. Annoyingly, Acalan tried again. He held the meat up to the sun, hoping he would figure it out by now. "Oh, I get it! Before we can figure this world domination thing, we need to have some lunch!" he grinned. The smile quickly vanished when he saw Acalan's expression. "Okay, that's not it!"

He got a sward from his waist and put the meat on a stone. Trying to be as observant as possible, Acalan brought the sword down, cutting through the meat. "Oh. A sacrifice. That was my second idea," he said, feeling really stupid. Acalan just gave him a satisfactory smile, and left for his house.


	4. Old Friends and a bit of Sun God Magic

A piercing scream came from an Aztec warrior, who got whammed in the head with a crowbar. "That was the last of it!" Izzy cried from the blimp.

"Just stay strong, and hope Rick is on his way!" Ardneth yelled, so tired he could barely keep his mind in focus. He was still going on with the battle with the ruthless killer. As much as he wanted to let his guard down, he couldn't disappoint his men. As the leader of the Medjai, it was his destiny.

The sound of hissing air filled the ship. Izzy looked up in horror to see a hole the size of a mango blown right through the sails. The Aztecs finally got a hold of their cannons, and were aiming them right at him. "Ship down! Ship down!" he yelled, preparing for the hard landing. "Can't say this never happened before," Izzy laughed strangely.

"You're all mad! Mad I tell you!" Jonathan yelled from behind a tree.

"Please? It'll work!" Evi said, trying to pull him from the tree.

"No! I'm not going out there looking like a buffet!" he pouted, reluctantly coming into view. He was wearing about thirty prices of meat, and covered in sauce. "Is this junk supposed to appeal to mangy animals?" he asked.

"Yes. Now get your butt out there and get us something!" Rick laughed.

Jonathan gave him a glare as he snatched another piece of meat from Rick. "At least I can leave with my dignity in tact," he grumbled, placing it on his head.

"Sure, whatever," Evi smirked.

"Hey. You're not the person who has meat on his head! Give the poor boy a break," Rick sighed.

Jonathan strode off into the deep forest, feeling like a hero. It wasn't long before he spotted his first victim. He thought he could make out a small animal. "Here piggy piggy," Jonathan whispered, moving closer to the bunch of leaves. He threw his arms forward blindly, hoping to catch the creature. Instead, a tapir at least four feet tall leapt past him, sniffing the meat instantly. "Ha... Big piggy," he stammered, looking into its fierce eyes. Then it charged, hooves beating on the forest floor. "AHH!" Jonathan screamed running back to the others. "Help!" he wailed, pushing the leaves out of his way. "What'd you do?" Rick sighed hopelessly, seeing his horrified expression. The pig squealed loudly, tearing through the underbrush. "RICK!" Evi screamed, seeing the pig charging at him. "Whoa!" he jumped, getting knocked down by the beast. He fought back from its sharp tusks, trying to get a hold of them. "Here!" Lin yelled, throwing him a sword. The last squeal uttered out of the tapir as he fell over, blood dripping from the wound. "A simple thank you Jonathan would be nice," Jonathan smiled.

"Thank you Jonathan," Rick mumbled, "for once again almost killing me!"

"Oh forget that, we have the sacrifice, all we have to do is say the spell!" Alex said encouragingly. "Let's get to it then," Evi grinned.

"Give up! Your army will never be able to defeat mine!" Coatl urged, getting tired of the same thing going on for hours. "You may have numbers, but you'll never have the strength and courage of the Medjai," Ardneth said, finding the strength to continue on.

Izzy was surrounded by the Aztec soldiers; only having the protection of his broken airship. "I don't know about you, but I'm not the nest sword fighter in town!" Izzy yelled.

Ardneth tossed him a curved battle sword, aiming right at his face. "Watch it!" Izzy scowled, taking a look at the cruddy thing. "I think it still has army of Anubis guts on it!" his thoughts quickly changed when the first warrior charged at him. Luckily, they didn't have very much armor on. Izzy shut his eyes and swung the sword back and forth. He looked at his wreckage, seeing the soldier fall over onto the sand. "I did it! I did it!" he said triumphantly, waving the sword in the air. "Now make me happy and kill two hundred more!" Ardneth shouted, hoping to stop his annoying outbursts.

Alex slowly placed the tapir carcass on top of the stone altar. "Hey," Alex said over to Acalan, "I know what I'm doing,"

"Just say the spell and hope it works," Evi sighed.

"Sangi- lanka, rang, lesam!" Alex said, hoping it was loud enough for the sun god to hear. Everyone turned to Acalan, hoping he said it right. He gave an uncertain thumbs up, learning it from his new friends. "Nice," Jonathan laughed, "now all you need to know is how to talk back to your parents!"

"Why didn't it work?" Lin asked.

"Maybe the sun god is taking a break," Rick suggested.

"Yes, the lord of the sun is taking a break," Evi smirked.

Acalan said something over to Jonathan, who repeated it to the rest of the gang. "Long distance. Should respond in a few minutes,"

A thunderous clash of lightning hit the nearest tree, making it flame up instantly. "Or maybe he's feeling real energetic today!" Jonathan whimpered, moving behind Rick. "What do you ask of me?" he roared from the sky.

"We've come to enter into the future to exactly..." Acalan began, looking towards Jonathan for the information. "1953!" he added.

"And what would be your purpose there?" the sun god demanded.

"To stop Coatl from taking over the world would be nice!" He grinned.

"You can't be proper; even when you're talking to the most important God in Aztec history?" Evi growled.

"No, now let me continue." Jonathan said annoyingly. "We need to be able to stop him, and the only was to do that is to send us and this village to London so we can get back to our lives!"

"I see you are not from this time, I will grant your wish,"

Everyone blinked, then were surrounded by familiar surroundings.

"The movie theater!" Evi yelled, seeing she was in the same seat she was in before the movie started. "We got to find him!" Rick said, helping her up. They ran out of the building, only to see rubble and destruction. "Looks like he's already been here!" Lin gasped.

All the villagers tentatively followed, not believing what they were seeing.

"Well this is London... Kinda," Evi announced, seeing the mess around them. "Just stay here and DON'T touch anything!" she said hurriedly, joining back up with everyone else.

Rick started towards a distraught family, looking for answers. "What happened?" he asked.

"It was so weird! This man walks out of the theater along with hundreds of soldiers, all wearing creepy costumes! He destroyed everything! All our homes, everything!" he gasped.

"Well we're going to stop him, that's for sure!" Rick said confidently.

"You better," he smirked, starting to pick up bits of his house.

"How are we supposed to know where he is now?" Evi said, breathing a sigh of disappointment. Acalan went over and picked up a tattered piece of newspaper, showing it to her. "Strange army travels southward across Europe," she read, thinking about what it said. "Wait a minute, what do we know that's south of here?" Rick asked.

"Steak n' Shake?" Jonathan grinned.

"Try again, this time, put some thought in it!" Rick persisted.

"It can't be," Evi gasped, not believing her ears. "Yes. It looks like they want the book of the dead," he finished sullenly.

"Let me guess, he wants to resurrect more people for his army to take over the world," Jonathan said blandly, "whoop- de- do!"

"How are we supposed to get to Egypt from here?" Lin asked.

"I don't know!" Rick panicked.

"You're Rick! You always have a plan!" Evi yelled, beginning to panic herself.

"Well... I might have an idea," Alex said slyly.

"Thank you!" Evi said, more than relieved. Her smile turned into a horrified gasp as she saw what her son was looking at. A huge military plane was only thirty feet away from them, keys in the ignition. "No, no, no, no! I will never go on anything that flies ANY more! That ship sailed a long time ago! With me dangling off the side!" she yelled, begging for Rick to back her up.

"Well... It's not a bad ide-"

"-RICK!"

"I mean horrible idea! Bad, the worst!"

"Common, how are we supposed to get there?" Alex demanded.

Even though she didn't want to, Evi, along with everyone else, boarded the plane, hoping to make it to Egypt alive.

"Would you like me to hold your hand?" Rick asked, trying to be nice.

"No, and I'm not your co- pilot either!" she scowled, folding her arms.

"Why can't I be the co- pilot!" Jonathan complained.

"Because you didn't almost fall a thousand feet from a wooden balloon!" Evi yelled, feeling sick. "Fine," he grunted. Rick had cleared out the whole back of the plane for the rest of the Aztecs, who've never been in a plane before in their lives. The room was big enough to hold everyone snuggly.

"Okay, Alex, take Lin with you and supervise them," Rick ordered.

"Supervise? Common dad, you can do better than that!" Alex whined.

"Just do it, behave for your wife," he grinned, seeing his face grow red. "We will be happy to do it!" he smirked, turning around in a huff. "Happens a lot?" Lin laughed.

"Still same old Alex!" Rick smiled, returning to the controls.

"You know how to fly this tin can?" Evi muttered. "I used to fly all the time in the foreign legions," he reassured.

"Whatever," she said, "I'll blame you if we crash,"

"Love you too honey!" he grinned, starting the engine.

The O'Connell's spent hours traveling through the air, making their way south to the Middle East. Rick could hardly keep his eyes open. Evi was quietly dozing next to him, praying nothing bad would happen.

Alex and Lin were entertaining the anxious crowd by teaching them how to play cards, which is hard to do when only one person can speak their language. "And what is the purpose of this activity?" one of them asked curiously.

"To impress women and win money!" Jonathan replied proudly.

"Hey! We don't need you here! I thought you're supposed to be supervising the controls!" Alex said, trying to herd him out.

"That's boring!" Jonathan whined, "It's not like we're going to crash or anything! Ricks operating the thing!"

Alex looked at him pointlessly. "You're right, I'll supervise," Jonathan said, realizing the trouble they were in.

"Rick, are we there yet?" Jonathan complained, making Rick's head jerk up.

"We get there when we get there!" he yelled annoyingly. "I'm hungry!" he continued, waving his arms in front of Evi's face. "Go away!" she muttered, pushing his arms away. He annoyingly flicked her on the head, making her whirl around angrily. "Why don't you be stupid somewhere else?" she shouted, throwing her drink at him. He caught it and threw off the lid. Then, he splashed the water inside it, aiming at his sister. She dodged the water, which instead, hit the floor with a splash. The cup then flew out of Jonathan's hands and out the small window. They thought everything would be fine, up till the point where the plastic cup jammed into the planes left engine.

The three of them just stood there, shocked at the rising of smoke coming from the wing of the plane. "I told you not to open that window!" Rick said to Evi.

"I needed some fresh air!" she said defensively, "and I didn't throw the thing out there!" she yelled, pointing to her brother.

"There really isn't anything in there?" Rick sighed, looking straight at Jonathan.

"How can you be that stupid?" Evi shouted.

"Well, you threw the cup..." Jonathan sighed.

"Never mind that! Get Alex and Lin out here NOW!" Rick yelled, pushing him out the door. "What now?" Evi asked.

"Well right now we're almost over the Mediterranean sea," Rick explained, "let's hope we get over it before we go down,"

"You mean we're going to crash?" Evi shouted, grabbing onto him tightly.

"If you put it like that!" Rick yelled back.

"Well what do we do?"

"Scream, yell, and shout I guess,"

"No really, there has to be something we can do!" she persisted.

"We can check up with the supervisor in control panel," Rick said.

"You mean Jonathan? We might as well throw ourselves off this flying jail!" she wailed.

"Mom! Dad! What happened?" Alex yelled, seeing the mayhem in the cockpit. "We're CRASHING that's what!" his mother screamed.

"Not if we have anything to do with it!" Rick yelled, grabbing her hand. They all ran out for the control room. "JONATHAN!" Alex shouted towards his dozing uncle. "Help us here!"

Jonathan got up, looking flustered and confused. "the manual says you have to unclog the debree or else the engine will fail to operate," he sighed.

"YOU read the manual?" everyone shouted in shock.

"Well, the first page anyway," he confessed.

"Someone has to go out there," Rick said, shaking his head. "I don't know if there's anything we can do Evi,"

"Oh don't say that!" Evi smiled, trying to make him feel better.

"Well someone has to go soon, because right now we're falling out of the sky!" Alex shouted.

"Ok. I'm the father here, I'll go." Rick said strongly. "I got us into this mess; I'll do it," Evi sighed.

"I helped make the mess happen, I should be the one that goes." Alex mumbled.

"I didn't help at all during this nightmare, I shouldn't go!" Jonathan grinned. That last comment started an instant uproar from everyone.

"It's not your birthday!"

"Mummies don't follow you everywhere you go!"

"I can do it dad I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Oh, all of you, stop it!" Lin yelled annoyingly, making the whole room grow silent. "I have the most experience with these things, I shall go," she said, determination glowing in her eyes.

"Lin, I can't let you do that!" Alex cried, coming to her side.

"you know I have to Alex!" she persisted.

"But, you're not immortal anymore!"

"I've picked up a few things about flying. The Wright brothers stopped by almost fifty years ago!" she smiled, kissing him.

"Alright. Just be careful okay?" he whispered, letting her go. Even Jonathan was completely solemn faced as their own Lin O'Connell carefully opened the side hatch of the plane.

"Just hold on tight!" Evelyn yelled over the wind.

"I got that part figured out!" Lin reassured sarcastically. She gripped the sides of the wing of the plane, edging forward towards the left engine. "Almost there!" she said, reaching her arm outward. "See, you're doing fine!" Alex laughed, his fears leaving him. "Forget you're hanging thousands of feet in the air!" Jonathan added gleefully.

"What was that?" Lin yelled curiously. "He said you're going great!" Evi grinned, giving Jonathan a threatening look. Just as Lin was about to grab the cup, a piercing beep came from the control room. "What now?" Alex sighed, running to see what the problem was. He came back with a horrified expression on his face. "we're only 200 feet from the ground!" he shouted.

"Well," Evi said slowly, "maybe we'll get lucky," she replied, hugging her son close. "Mom! I'm like 25," Alex said, trying to wiggle free from her grasp.

"Alex, we're going to die anyway, why can't we be together like a family!" she said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "We're not a family without Lin!" Alex sighed, going over to the hatch. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker around her, sending Lin into a coughing fit. "LIN!" Alex yelled, threatening to go after her. She was about to launch another attempt when flames leapt out in front if her, blocking her view. The ground was so close to them they could make out the sand dunes for miles.

"Jonathan! Go to the villagers and talk them into jumping off this thing!" Rick yelled. "Uh... Me?" he stammered, walking tentatively to the giant room.

"Ok!" Jonathan grinned, clapping his hands together, "pick someone to hold onto and take this door here!" he instructed, trying to pull it open. "Sometimes these things get stuck!" he said defensively. "Whatever! You figure it out! Jump off or blow up into a billion bits of guts and other stuff like that!" Jonathan yelled running back to his family. He left a confused ancient civilization behind him.

"How did that work out?" Evi asked, not wanting to turn around behind her. They could all hear many loud screams, then a soft thud when they hit the sand. "looks like they're doing fine!" Rick reassured, "but there's no time! Jump and pray you don't break anything!" Rick shouted, grabbing Evi, who was already with Jonathan by then. "what about Alex?" Evi cried, wanting to go back. "he can handle things on his own!" Rick said, holding her closer.

"Ready?" Rick whispered, looking down.

"No! I swear Rick-"

"Go!" he yelled, pushing them both out.

"RICK!" Evi screamed, holding tightly onto Jonathan's shirt.

Rick gave one final look at his only son, giving him a faint smile.

"Go after her," he whispered, jumping out of the hatch.

Rick landed in the sand right on his back, only a few feet away from where Jonathan and Evi did. Jonathan was laying face first in the sand, with his sister right on top of him.

He helped her up, leaving his brother in law just the way he was. The plane crashed into a nearby sand dune, sending bits if broken pieces everywhere. "ALEX!" Evi yelled, running to the crash. Rick was right behind her, running his fastest. They both started moving the debree out of the way. Buried under feet if rubble, Alex was lying face up with smoldered clothes and burnt hair. His mom quickly pulled him up and checked him over. "Are you okay? Anything scarred, broken, or injured?" she cried, inspecting him head to toe. "Only my dignity," he stuttered.

Rick looked back to the pile to see Lin completely unharmed. "If it weren't for Alex, I wouldn't be alive right now!" she sighed. "Oh, well it was definitely worth it," he said, hugging her with his last strength. "Aww..." Evi smiled, looking at Rick. "You do know he gets it from me, right?"

"Oh, I know alright!" he grinned, taking her hand. He cleaned the sand out of her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. Jonathan destroyed the moment by stumbling over to them, breaking the two apart. "If you EVER do anything like that again Evi, I'll... I'll...!" he screamed, spitting out sand. Evi went over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for letting me use your body to break the fall," she smiled.

"How's everyone doing over there?" Rick asked the Aztecs. Acalan went over to Jonathan and shouted words at his face. "He says the people are really mad at us and would rather go home and one slaves than with us losers!" he replied.

"Great. Well you just tell him that they have no choice, we're already here!" he smirked, looking around. "Already where? For all we know, we could be miles away from Coatl!" Evi said doubtfully.

"You're right; it could take weeks to find him!" Rick sighed, "We don't even have food, or water, supplies..."

"Found him!" Jonathan grinned, standing on top of the wreckage. The rest of the gang caught up to him and stood there, gaping at the battle scene in front of them. "Wow!" Alex whistled, "That's convenient!"

Rick went back down to the remaining supplies and opened his chest of many guns. He divvied them out to everyone, keeping the best for himself. Jonathan stood wide eyed at the shotgun he gave him. "and what am I supposed to do with this?" he demanded, shoving it in Ricks face. "I know! I gave Jonathan a big boy gun! Just don't hurt yourself, okay?" Rick laughed, giving him a slap on the back. "Okay! Ardneth and his men seem to be holding them off pretty well, we just need to finish off Coatl," Rick said. The scene the O'Connell's saw next blew them totally off guard. "Ahoy! You and your crew finally made it, huh O'Connell?" Izzy smirked.

"Izzy! What are you doing here?" Evi and Rick asked at the same time.

"I was flying through when I decided to help Medjai boy over there from getting his butt kicked!" Izzy laughed, "Then those blasted South Americans blew up my ship!"

Rick immediately got his plan into action. "Evi, you take Jonathan and Izzy over to the left flank of the army; Alex and Lin can take on the other one. Anyways I gotta settle this thing with Coatl," he yelled over the noise. "Oh yah, we brought friends!" Jonathan added, gesturing to the huge crowd of villagers. Rick brought up his gun and took a deep breath. "Um, may I do the honors?" Izzy asked eagerly.

"Whatever, hurry up before I shoot you," he said under his breath.

"Very funny!" he glowered, raising his own gun. "ATTACK!" he shouted, sending the Aztecs out onto the battle field.

They charged forward to their designated areas, quickly getting into the action. Rick spotted Ardneth and Coatl, and eagerly joined in the fight.

"Happy to see some things never change!" Ardneth grinned; relieved to see his trusted friend could make it. Rick turned surprisingly around to see Acalan right next to him. "Uh, maybe you should go with the others!" Rick yelled, not wanting the young boy to get hurt. He pulled away, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his sworn enemy. "You wish to challenge me, peasant?" he spit the word out like poison. "I'll be the one that sees you rot in the underworld!" Acalan replied strongly.

"This is his fight, my friend," Ardneth said simply.

"Fine. I'll just go somewhere else! Fine!" Rick yelled, slowly walking away. He returned back to his wife, Jonathan, and Izzy by the broken airship. "How's things going over here fellas?" he sighed.

"Well..." Evi started, in the middle of fighting another one of Coatl's soldiers, "okay I guess, what happened to you and the boss man over there?"

"They kicked me out," Rick sighed, looking miserable. "I would give you a hug sweetie, but if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a civil war here!" she said, handing him his gun back. "Go out there and kill as many as you can," she smiled.

"Will do!" he laughed, heading out into the mass of people.

Evi looked sadly at her brother. "You can stop swinging that thing around and help us," she said, walking over up him. "You know I can't Evi!" he sighed, "I can't do anything right!"

"Oh! Yes you can!" she laughed, trying to perk him up.

"No, I can't. From the second you were born, everything I did was wrong! I rake the yard, trim the hedges, clean the house, and you draw a picture of a pony and win attention for a whole day!" he yelled, dropping the gun. "You remember all that?" Evi gasped, realizing what he was talking about. "All the time; watch over your sister, she's younger than you, drop what you're doing and help Evelyn, make sure she doesn't get hurt!" he went on. "I tried so hard to watch over you, then mister perfect came along and I'm stuck living with you!"

"What do you mean tried?" she smirked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You were there when I almost got sacrificed by a mummy! You were driving that bus filled with minions of the mummy! When Alex was gone, whenever I need you... You were there!" she choked, remembering every moment they were together.

"It's always Rick though, never me,"

"Forget about Rick for a moment. I love him, but I love you to, just in a different way. You were with me ever since I can remember, and even though most of the memories I have of us as kids aren't that great, I will always remember the good ones we had together," she cried, giving him a hug.

"But-"

"No buts! You're the five times fox and hounds champion, aren't you?" she grinned. "I guess I am!" he laughed, finding his strength. "One more thing. Did you mean what you said about selling me?" Evi asked tentatively.

"What? Me? No, that was the food poisoning talking!" Jonathan laughed.

"You will always be my little sister Evi. I remember when you were just a baby, with the same curly hair and everything!" he recalled.

"Well I can remember you being the nerdiest kid in high school!" she laughed, "You're just lucky Rick doesn't know every little embarrassing thing about you!" she grinned, dodging an arrow that whizzed right in front of her face. "We should probably get back to fighting, don't you think?" Evi gasped, looking around.

"Wait. Before you go, I need to tell you something." Jonathan said seriously.

"Okay... What?"

"I'm telling Rick that you don't like him!" he yelled, running off through the sand. "Jerk!" Evi shouted after him. She couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Same old Jonathan!"

Ardenth and Acalan crossed their swords with the cursed ruler. "Are you sure you can to this?" Ardneth Bay asked wearily.

"I've trained all my life for this and today will be the day when he falls!" he replied.

Ardneth shrugged, having no choice but to believe the boy.


	5. Jonathan's Fail

Rick let out a yawn as he pulled the trigger to his gun, once again. It was too easy. All he had to do was shoot at upcoming men in nothing but linen pants and tattoos on their arms, reload every once and a while, and stay alive. He decided to check up on Acalan and Ardneth.

"How's things over here?" he asked excitedly.

"Well I'm not dead yet!" Ardneth staggered.

"I'm pretty sore," Acalan said to Ardneth.

"And I am going to kill all of you and take over the world!" Coatl laughed.

"Hey! I didn't ask you!" Rick snapped, "and that's great you two!"

Jonathan ran up behind and shouted, "Look at me! I'm kicking butt!"

Everyone turned around, including Coatl. "Really?"

"And this looser doesn't know that the book of the dead is right here at the gift shop five minutes away!" he laughed. Coatl smiled.

"You idiots didn't know all this time that I CAN understand English?" he said in perfect American. Rick, Ardneth, and Jonathan stood there with open mouths. "You heard everything we've been saying?" Rick gaped, almost dropping his gun.

"I learned from the best; Christopher Columbus came to the Central Americas before founding the United States!" he gloated, "and thinks to your stinky friend over here, I know where that book lies!"

"He's talking about you," Ardneth said, making sure it was clear.

"Everything just always seems to come back to you!" Rick sighed.

"What happened?" Alex yelled, seeing the leader run off.  
>"We have to go after him!" Rick said, running past his son.<p>

"I'll go with you!" Ardneth offered.

"Don't forget about me!" Acalan yelled to Ardneth.

"No. You can't come, sorry!" Rick said annoyingly, turning around.

"Please!" he protested.

"No! And that's final young man!" Rick snapped.

"Common Rick," Ardneth prodded.

"Fine. He can come. Whatever," he grumbled, heading off.

"I think he likes you!" Ardneth smiled. The three men sped off behind Coatl.

"What are we supposed to do?" Evi shouted after him. "Keep 'em company, be back in a sec!" Ricks voice carried over the soft wind.

"Great. Gust great!" she muttered. It was her, Jonathan, Alex, and Lin, along with the remaining warriors, and the Medjai on their side, against the massive army of the Aztecs. "Ready to fight... Again?" Alex grinned, elbowing his mother.

"Oh please, Nefartiti is ready for about anything at the moment!" she smirked.

"Well Jonathan ain't!" Jonathan piped, taking off towards the wreaked plane.

"Follow him!" one of the Aztecs instructed. Three men strayed off behind him, and it didn't take long to catch up to him. Jonathan picked up a piece of broken aluminum, holding it over his head. "Save me!" he wailed, crouching down into a ball. The soldiers looked at him blankly, not knowing what to do. They were about to turn around when one of them spotted something buried under the sand. He uncovered it to find one of Ricks many gun safes, broken open. They picked up about ten machine rifles, not knowing what they were. One soldier accidentally pulled the trigger, killing the man to his right. He smiled at the other, picking up as much as they could hold. "Uh... You're not supposed to... Touch... Those," Jonathan whispered, not wanting to upset the people that could potentially blow his brains out.

Instead of shooting him, the two just turned around back to the battle. "I'm officially a dead man now!" he told himself. "I'll show them!" he said, following the footsteps of his brother in law.

"Where's Jonathan?" Evi yelled over to Alex.

"I don't know, I thought he was with you!" he yelled back, struggling to regain his position. "I swear, I should keep that boy on a leash!" she sighed, trying to look around for him. "But I think he WAS here!" Lin gasped, seeing the guns making their way to all the Aztecs. "And now we're dead!" Evi chimed in, backing away. "Rick better hurry up!"

"Twenty minutes until the end of the world; all the things I would do if I wasn't racing for my life!" Rick gasped, heaving for air.

"We can't let him get that book!" Ardneth persisted, helping him up.

"I seriously don't think I can do this..." he stuttered.

"Where's the Rick O'Connell I know? The stubborn man who wouldn't take no for an answer!"

"That Rick doesn't exist anymore! This Rick," he said, motioning to himself, "lives on potato chips and ESPN network,"

"So you don't care if all those people back there die? You know what they have what you don't? Hope. Without it you're nothing." Ardneth said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You're starting to sound like my wife," he grumbled.

"Do you have hope, or do I need to tell you another life story of the Medjai?"

"Alright! I, Richard O'Connell, have a bucket load of hope inside me!" he declared. Acalan looked at him strangely. "Hope kid. Look it up." he grinned, ruffling his hair. Ardneth gave his young friend a sympathetic smile. "Wait till you get older!"

They focused back into their main goal, not letting Coatl out of their sight. That was pretty hard to do when you're running at full speed for hours and hours. "How much longer to the book?" Acalan asked Ardneth.

"Eh... Fifteen minutes I guess,"

"Are we there yet?"

"I sure think you're parents just love hearing that!"

"Are we there now?"

"Really, when Alex did that, it got really annoying!" Rick said.

"Now?"

"NO!"

"How in the world did they get our guns?" Evi yelped. They were cornered by thirty merciless soldiers that would stop at nothing until they got what they came for. "I don't want to have my organs knocked out of my body... Again!" Izzy wailed, sweating like a hog. "Nobody's going to die!" Alex reassured. All the warriors around them pointed their guns at them, waiting for the signal. "Sure about that?" Evi whispered, worried one wrong move would set them off. "Go." Lin muttered under her breath, slowly opening her purse. "What are you-?"

"shh." she persisted, taking out a single flare. She lit it on a skinny match and watched it spark up instantly. Lin threw it up into the air, making it explode like a firework. All of Coatl's followers gazed up at the pretty colors. Seeing their chance, they all ran for the cover of the broken blimp. Only a single shot was heard from the distance, then Izzy Burges went down.


	6. Izzy Finally Gets Shot

Evi stared, open eyed at her friend. She could see blood seeping through the right side of his shoulder. "oh my g…." she stuttered, trying to pull him to the safety of the wooden walls of the ship."Izzy!" Alex cried, seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I...knew I would get shot one of these days..." he gasped.

"It's going to be alright. Rick will come back with the book and all these people will go back to their own time," Evi said, propping his head up with a piece of the ship. "You're not going to die Izzy," Alex said quietly, not knowing what to do.

"You stay here with him while Lin and I continue to fight." Evi explained.

"What? I can fight way better than you mom!" Alex argued.

"Are you really going to say that to me?" she demanded, shifting herself into her mean mom mode. "Uh, no. You two go on ahead!" he laughed, "we can have loads of fun without them!" he told Izzy. Alex broke a piece of his shirt off and tied it around the wound. "Not too tight, mate." he sighed, resting his head. "Well, we might as well find something fun to do while we're sitting here!" Alex sighed. His face lit up with joy. "How about we play tick tack toe!" he grinned. Izzy gave him a blank look. "Yah, you're right. How about charades?"

"Ok fine. No games. We'll just sit here like the grown men we are!" he said proudly. After a few seconds of maturity, Alex gave Izzy a pitiful smile "isn't this fun? Just two men with civilized lives, having a delectable time..."

"Okay I give! I'd rather die happy than die of sheer boredom!" Izzy laughed.

Up at the next turn was the little tourist shop on the outskirts of the capital. They were only minutes away from life or death, domination or being dominated. "let me ask you something, why in the world would you guys keep the sacred book of the dead in a scummy gift shop?" Rick asked.

"Well we figured no one could possibly find it there!" Ardneth sighed.

"Then, of all people, how come Jonathan knew where it was?"

"Well... That must have slipped out at that wild party he invited me to a few months ago..." Ardneth admitted.

"He pulled another party while we were gone?" Rick yelled.

"This one was in Vegas!"

"Why I auda-"

"Please! We have more important things to worry about!" Acalan said, breaking their conversation. Coatl entered the building, crashing everything in his way. Rick, Ardneth, and Acalan were right behind him.

"Uh- hello and welcome to the pharaoh barn. Our specials are-"

"Silence! Where do you keep the book of the dead?" Coatl demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's not available to the public at the moment. You can buy a copy of it for just $5.99!"

Coatl glowered at the employee, and stuck a nearby Egyptian spear through his body. Acalan's eyes widened at the grimacing sight. "Let's go!" Rick shouted, running after him. He jumped over the counter, knocking over all the things on top of it. "Sorry! Mummy business!" he called over to the dying employee. Coatl slammed the storeroom door behind him, shutting everything else out. "How are we supposed to save the day now?" Acalan cried.

A few seconds later, Coatl came out, book in hand.

"This was too easy! I will enjoy watching all you die!" he smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I can read the spell out to you right now!"

"Oh please do," Ardneth sighed.

Coatl's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he saw the first page. "How... To... Make chocolate truffle cake!" he shouted, "you dare trick me?"

"They don't, but I do!" Jonathan yelled, standing at the entrance.

"WHAT?" everyone cried, looking like they just witnessed a murder.

"You took the real book?" Rick gasped.

"Not only the book, but the spell book too!" he grinned.

"Just give it to me, and you can have whatever you want!" Coatl said. He started forward towards Jonathan, before Ardneth and Acalan had he tied down. "Hmm, anything I want, huh?"

"JONATHAN!"

"Okay, okay. It's sure been fun big guy," he said, heaving a sigh. He opened the book, and read the first three pages.

A bright light shone over Coatl, making the room begin so rumble. "Get down!" Rick ordered, lying under a fallen table.

A sonic blast shook the entire shop. When it was over, Ardneth looked tentatively over the table. Coatl was sprawled out on the floor. He slowly got up, staring at his hands. "My... Powers. You took my powers!" he shouted, getting up.

"Well, serves you right!" Jonathan said.

After a short moment of silence, a soft noise came from the back room. Ardneth and Rick brought up their guns, slowly approaching their target. A girl no older than fourteen came out of the shadows. "I'm, sorry. I just wanted to know if Acalan was ok." she stammered. "Chimalma!" Acalan gasped. She was the girl he had liked since they were little kids, the one that he almost talked to a few weeks back.

Seizing his chance, Coatl jumped up, and grabbed the girl. "Give me the book. Or she dies." he yelled, holding a knife to her throat.

"I was born into your dictatorship. I've been your slave for ten years now. You've taken everything me and my people once had, and you will not continue now!" Acalan yelled, picking up another pointed stick. "Acalan... You wouldn't do that to you're leader, would you?"

"Heck yah! I would!" he said, plunging the stick into his back. He helped Chimalma up, looking into her sea green eyes. Rick, Jonathan, and Ardneth stood there in shock as their enemy fell cold to the ground. "What now?" Jonathan muttered, tired of the long silence. Rick ignored him. "You did it! I knew you could!" he grinned.

"It's not over yet. We still need to see what happened back there," Ardneth said. "Good idea." Acalan smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

They all left the crumbled souvenir store behind him, burning the body which haunted the civilization for years. The thought still lingered in the back of their minds:

What lay ahead of them.


	7. A Visit From a God

Evi, Lin, and Alex were all brought down by the Aztecs. There were only about twenty villagers left, along with half the Medjai. There was nothing they could do to the friends that tried their hardest to save them. "This is it, I guess," Evi whispered to her son.

"There must be something,"

"Alex. We've already tried something, and it didn't work."

"You two sound so depressing!" Lin sighed.

"Well it's kind of over for us. I never thought I'd be brought down by South Americans," Evi said, forcing herself to smile.

"Dad would never let us down. You know that!" Alex said.

They all looked around, seeing all the sad faces of the villagers they were going to let down. "I'm... Sorry, Alex. You too Lin. I never wanted this to happen," Evi said, tearing up.

"You do know it's destiny that brings us to mummies, right? It's just bound to happen!" Alex grinned.

"What about Rick and Jonathan? Do you think they stopped Coatl from getting the book?" Evelyn asked.

The angry Aztecs turned their heads to see three men, one boy, and a girl come over the hill. "Yes, I do!" Lin cried, motioning them to the hill.

"They really did it!" Evi laughed.

The Aztecs looked worriedly as they saw what the Medjai was holding.

A feather from Coatl's headdress.

A loud murmur came from the villagers. "He's really gone!" one of them shouted, raising his arm up with joy. The others followed his actions and yelled words of relief and appreciation.

Coatl's army started for the plane wreak, shot with fear. Without their leader, they were nothing. They all froze in their tracks when a flash of light brighter than the sun itself gleamed up in the sky. A powerful voice bellowed from it. "Coatl is dead! The village is saved from destruction by the family that was brought to us!" the sun god then turned to the O'Connell's. "you have changed history, my friends. You will be returned to your home, where you can continue your great works." he continued.

"Uh, now?" Jonathan said, in the middle of talking to a young Aztec girl. "Do you think, we were-?"

"-made for each other?" the girl finished his sentence for him.

"Common Jonathan, we don't have all day!" Evi sighed, not wanting to annoy the god of light. While the couple continued to carry on their conversation, the sun god turned his attention to the villagers. "You are free, my people." he said, waving his hand over them. They began to slowly fade away, back to their own time. "No! Just five more minutes!" Jonathan wailed, holding the girl in his arms. She faded away into the air, her sad smile looking at him. "NO!" he cried.

Evi and Rick turned to Acalan. "Thanks little buddy, we'll always remember you." Jonathan said for them.

"And me you. I've never met people quite like you before." Acalan replied sadly.

Before he fully disappeared, the sun god gestured towards him. A gold chain appeared in Acalan's hands. "You've earned it, brave one." he said.

Acalan looked at the strange object. "What is it?" he asked.

"It will allow you to travel through time whenever you want," the sun god answered. "Maybe in a couple of weeks I shall visit you in London!" Acalan laughed.

"I can teach you how to play video games!" Jonathan grinned.

"I'd like that." he smiled, giving him a hug.

"Be good for your parents!" Evi said, before he dissolved into thin air.

The sun god turned his attention to the evil bunch of warriors. He swiped his other hand quickly above them. "The underworld awaits you," he said sullenly. Their painful cries got carried away in the soft breeze, echoing on to the sky. That only left the Medjai standing alone in the presence of the god. "You can return to guarding the sands, great Medjai. You are lead by an excellent leader," he motioned to Ardneth, "teach them well." he smiled. Ardneth nodded respectively, turning around back to their camp.

With everyone gone, Alex remembered one thing. He ran back, hauling Izzy with him. "All I ask is one favor. Please save our friend; without him we couldn't have defeated them!" Alex pleased. Izzy could hardly keep his eyes open.

"As you wish," he said softly, sending a single ray of light onto his chest. Izzy's eyes popped open, feeling recharged. "Wow! Thanks strange talking cloud!" he said, staring at his hands. "We can help you fix your ship if you'd like," Evi offered.

"Nah, I've been meaning to get rid of that piece of junk!" Izzy laughed.

"You will now be returned to England," the voice faded out, like a whisper across the open sand. The O'Connell's waited in silence for something to happen. "Um, anytime today would be nice!" Rick yelled up to the sky.

A rumble seemed to shake the whole earth. "The sky is falling!" Jonathan cried. They all closed their eyes and waited for the worst to unfold. With a bang, their eyes opened to see they were sitting in their chairs, with only windblown hair as the only thing out of the ordinary. The room was completely silent, accept for their heavy breathing. The movie theater employee burst through the door, looking around furiously. "What the heck did you do to...? The... Theater?" he yelled, seeing the wreckage around the blank screen. "Sand? Everywhere? Forty seconds alone and you destroy the place?" he said, dialing the manager's number into his phone. "Time to go!" Alex said, grabbing Lin and heading for the door. "Good idea!" Evi agreed, hauling Jonathan up from his chair.

"But, I want popcorn!" he cried. Once they were outside, they wished they'd stayed inside the theater. Coatl's wreckage tore down the street, all the people with no place to go. They all glared at the city troublemakers, knowing something as up. "Hey honey, how do you feel about a vacation any time soon?"

Izzy sat hopelessly on a piece of broken ship, staring into the open, setting sky. The sun barely hovering over the horizon. "uh, sun dude? Anything left for me? Anything? Anyone?" his voice faded into the emptiness. "O'CONNELL!"


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue-

Evi stood in front of her class, at her job teaching Bemberage scholar's history.

"Now to our next lesson, one of my personal favorites-"

"-not another bogus mummy 'adventure' Mrs. O'Connell!" one of her students groaned. "I was just talking about how Aztecs history changed history! Jezz Caleb, must you think mummies are involved with every story I have?"

"Yes. And I don't believe any of this mummy tales anyway!" he replied.

"Oh I wouldn't say that..." she grinned, picturing Coatl barging in, yelling thousands of Aztec curse words towards him. Just as she expected, Acalan warped into the room, fighting a prehistoric beast in the middle of the floor. "Can't get this dang thing to work!" he grumbled, looking apologetically at her.

"Come back soon!" she called after him, as he warped out of sight. All the students sat gaping at the huge bone the dinosaur left behind. "Now what was that Caleb?"

Alex decided to leave for college too, much to Lin's pleasure. But, instead of Bemberage, he chose the University of London, right in the middle of town.

"I can smell your anticipation," his history teacher said one day, handing out books. "We're going to learn about the Aztec culture for the next few weeks!"

All the students sighed; accept for Alex, who was trying to hide his smile. His teacher opened the history book, and frowned. "Last time I checked... The villagers had been under the evil Coatl's reign." she said, flipping through the pages. "Alex! I just know you have something to do with this!" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he said simply, folding his arms.

"Then how to you explain Alexander saving the people with magic and awesome fighting skills?"

Alex grinned. 'Thanks Acalan,' he thought. "That can't possibly be me!" he said, trying to act surprised. "It says right here, written by Aclan himself!" she said, thinking of what the proper punishment should be. "I believe its spelled ACALAN," he corrected. Alex couldn't help it; he burst out in laughter.

And finally, there's Jonathan. He was strolling through the mall, trying to stock up on beer for the next month. He was about to enter his favorite liquor store when he saw someone that caught his eye. Someone that he'd never thought he would ever see again. "You... Uh... Hi, remember me?" he stuttered. She just looked at him, with those same, sad eyes that were pictured clearly in his mind. "Do I know you?" she asked, surprised at his persistence. "You should!"

She sat there silently for a moment, not knowing what to say. The smell of strong wine hung in the air. Jonathan abruptly broke the silence, determined to get through to her. "Do you think were... Were..." he began, waiting for her to finish the sentence. "This is where you say 'made for each other'!" he said.

"Uh- no." she said, getting up.

"But, but!" Jonathan cried, holding onto her purse.

"'but' this jerk!" she shouted, spraying him with mace.

"My eyes! Burning, scorching! Aztec chics aren't worth it!"


End file.
